


Dies Irae

by Todesengel



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's opera in his head, screaming of the day of reckoning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dies Irae

“ _Joe_ ,” Ken says, and Joe stops thinking, because Ken’s voice goes straight to his dick and all Joe knows is Ken – Ken, right here, eyes dilated with lust, licking his lips slowly – and he forgets about minor details like stitches and blood loss and pain killers.

It’s harsh, tonight – not like it’s ever sweetness and light with them, but still. It’s harsh and desperate. It’s Ken tearing at Joe’s skin, fingernails catching and pulling on the stitches that run in a small, raised line down the sharp curve of Joe’s shoulder blade, worrying them until he’s pulled half a dozen free and then the blood makes it too slippery for Ken’s fingers to gain purchase. It’s Joe pressing Ken down, hard, against a table, leaving bruises on Ken’s hips, giving Ken what’ll become one hell of a goose-egg tomorrow on the back of his head. It’s fucking like it’s a race and the loser really does lose, and Joe doesn’t want to think about what it means that Ken gets off first because he’s got opera in his head now, horns and timpani and strings all rolling together, rolling away, out of control, screaming the coming of the day of wrath, the day of reckoning.

 _Runaway train_ Joe manages to think, because that’s what they are tonight. A runaway train jumping the tracks, leaving devastation and destruction in its wake, burning the world to ashes, and he doesn’t realize that he’s singing along to the music in his head until after Ken comes, shuddering, fingers digging into Joe’s back and arms, and Joe follows, like he always does.

“Man,” Ken says, panting, and he pushes Joe off of him like he always does. He swipes sweat out of his eyes and leaves streaks of rusty blood in his fingers’ wake.

“Jesus, I think you tore out my stitches,” Joe says from where he’s sitting on the floor.

“Sorry.” Ken breathes heavily for a little while, and when he slips off the table Joe expects him to come over and probe at the angry, bleeding gash on his shoulder, and so he’s tensed in all the wrong ways for what actually happens, which is Ken fetching the first aid kit he keeps with his kitchen knives. He’s already got the first stitch in before Joe realizes what’s happening and by that point it’s too late to do anything except grumble, “Little warning, next time?” and drop his chin.

“What is that?” Ken asks, towards the end, and Joe would have shrugged except for the fact that he’s got a needle in the bit of his skin that he uses for shrugging.

“What?”

“That, the thing you’re humming.”

“Nothing,” Joe lies. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
